chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Precognition Manipulation
Precognition manipulation is the ability to manipulate the precognitive abilities of others. Characters *A member of the new Malus Guard possessed this ability, gained via a blood bond from his mate. *The vampire's mate, also a member of the new Malus Guard, possessed this ability. *Lee Athens also possesses this ability naturally. *Jacob Fletcher has this ability naturally. *Dean Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has gained this ability from Jacob using both empathic mimicry and intuitive aptitude. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. Limits 'Male Malus Guard Member' This man used the ability to interfere with Ariana's time sensing, giving her false visions in order to lead her into a trap. He may also have been able to block her ability beforehand, in order to prevent her from sensing this manipulation. Even though he was not shown manipulating precognition in other ways, it is known that he would have also been capable of completely blocking precognition, since his mate did so. 'Female Malus Guard Member' This woman had the exact same limits as her mate, who gained the ability from her. She was shown using the ability to block Ariana Crinamorte's time sensing and Sam Capet's precognition from detecting much of the Malus' actions against their coven after they were overthrown. 'Lee Athens' Lee can use this ability in order to interfere with the premonitions of others, either preventing them from seeing something or giving false ones. It is easiest for her to prevent sensing of her own future, but she can also alter other visions by focusing on the particular future event. She can give others temporary precognitive abilities in order to show them something in the future, like when she gave Matt Parkman precognitive painting in order for him to see the danger Daphne would be in, in future, because of Pinehearst. 'Jacob Fletcher' Jacob can interfere with the precognitive abilities of others. He can give them false visions, and can block them from sensing particular future events if he wants to do so. His ability is consciously controlled. 'Dean Petrelli' Dean will be able to use this ability to block or alter the precognitions of others. He will be able to prevent people from sensing the future in any way, from experiencing visions to instinctively guessing it or producing images of the future. He will also be able to give false precognitions which will make people believe a lie. Additionally, he will be able to use the ability on his own precognitive ability of death visions. This will make it impossible for anyone else to manipulate or spy upon what he sees. The ability will be derived from his father's precognition interception. 'Peter Petrelli' Since Peter gained this ability from Jacob, he has the same limits. He can also use it on his own precognitive abilities, and prevent himself from being fooled by false precognitions, as well as making it that much more difficult to block him. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her uncle. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to Peter. Similar Abilities *Precognitive immunity is the reflexive ability to be immune to all precognitive abilities *Precognition, reflexive precognition, permanent precognition, premonition touch, time sensing, precognitive dreaming, precognitive painting and precognitive visions can all be used to predict the future by various means *Ability control is the ability to take control of the abilities of others *Ability manipulation is the ability to manipulate the strength of abilities Category:Abilities